


Indulgence

by AbaddonsLittleWItch



Series: Showers [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, There is no excuse for this, Voyeurism, i just wanted to write killian in the shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbaddonsLittleWItch/pseuds/AbaddonsLittleWItch
Summary: Killian doesn't often get the luxury of taking a long, hot shower but when he does, he makes the most of it.





	

The hard spray of steaming water pounded down on Killian’s shoulders as he stood in the shower, easing the tension in his muscles, loosening them until they were nearly liquified. He leaned his head against the wall, shifting, adjusting his position so the water would run down his back, almost scalding him. He knew he shouldn’t have the temperature up so high, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. It felt too good. It rushed over him in scalding tracks, burning away his fear and anguish, his thoughts of Emma’s impending death, clearing his mind until everything outside the steady beat of water against his back ceased to exist. It left him blank, peaceful, calm. Let him relax completely, let his muscles and limbs recharge as fully as his emotions.

It wasn’t something he indulged in often; there were usually too many other things that required his immediate time and attention. More often than not he took what Emma had once referred to as a “hooker’s bath”, using all of five minutes to wash only what needed to be washed before changing his clothes and running head first into whatever fresh Hell awaited him outside his door. But he had the time now, and he was putting it to good use. He’d already washed his hair and body, was simply standing in the deluge fucking around, wasting both time and hot water. And gods, but it felt fucking amazing. To be a little selfish, to indulge his fantasies, to take half an hour and let his mind wander without a care in the world. He didn’t try to stop himself as his eyes closed and a visage of Emma bloomed behind them.

_ She was naked, swimming in a small pool in the jungles of Neverland, her hand held out, beckoning him to join her. She called to him with her siren song, her golden hair floating out behind her, her creamy skin covered in a fine sheen of sweat, begging to be licked clean. The water was as warm and humid as the air around him when he stepped in, cutting quickly through to the center where she was waiting, leaving little waves flowing in his wake. He waited the span of a heartbeat for her nod of approval before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her flush against him. He wasted no time in capturing her mouth, pulling her legs up around his waist as he did, opening her up to him in every way he could. His tongue slipped past her lips, sliding over hers as he angled against her, pushing deeper until she surrounded him - _

He wrapped his hand around himself as he hardened, his cock twitching at the sensation. Gods, how long had it been since he’d pleasured himself? Normally there was no need for it; normally Emma would be with him, all too eager to use her own hand, or her mouth, before pulling him into her slick wet heat. His cock jumped as he tightened his hand, imaging Emma wrapped around him instead. His left arm came up against the wall as he attempted to steady himself, the cool tile shocking his overheated skin, contrasting with the searing water still cascading around him. He thrust into his hand, once, twice, thoughts of Emma flashing through his head, blending together into a mess of sensations. He could hear her panting (or maybe that was him?), smell her as her arousal dripped onto him, taste her against the back of his tongue. He was completely encased in his fantasy, oblivious to the rest of the world around him, missing entirely the sound of the bathroom door creaking open and footsteps coming up behind him…

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The sound of running water greeted Emma as she entered her home after a long day in the sheriff's office. She groaned as she trudged up the steps, losing bits of clothing as she went. It hadn’t been the most fun day she’d ever had as sheriff and her everything hurt. All she wanted was to wash the day away with a long, hot shower but as she entered her bathroom she discovered that someone had already beaten her to it. Killian resided in their shower, steam nearly obscuring him, but not quite fully. He was facing away from her, water sluicing down his back, carving his muscles into sharp definition as they bunched and rippled. She could see his arm moving, his bicep tightening, his forearm straining, and when he moaned loud enough for God to hear she realized exactly what he was doing in their shower.

“Killian,” She practically purred his name, drawing his attention, making him turn his head just enough to catch her eye. His own glittered darkly as he fully registered her standing before him, the promise of wicked pleasure boiling in their depths, and he grinned like the Devil himself before turning to face her. He was the exact picture of sin. His head was thrown back, resting against the tile, eyes clenched shut, hair sticking haphazardly across his forehead, his smile becoming strained as he sucked in a breath between his teeth. She let her gaze rove down over him, thoughts of eating him as surely as chocolate cake slipping across her mind. His abdomen was tense, delicious, prime for biting, the muscles drawn tight as his hand continued working against his cock, and the desire to taste him, to wrap her lips around him and swallow him down, surged through her, pushing her to strip with lightning speed and join him.

She was already soaked and ready for him, but her first desire was to have him in her mouth. Only, judging by the way he released himself and caught her hip as she started to sink down, he had other ideas. When his grip tightened against her and he swung her around, slamming her against the wall of the bathroom and dropping to his knees before her, she realized what those ideas encompassed.

She slipped her hands into his sopping hair, brushing it back so she could see his eyes sparkle and his mouth widen in a feral grin. He looked like he wanted to devour her; like he wanted to drink her in completely, as though he were a man dying of thirst and she the only thing that could sate him. It made her knees weak, made her stomach quiver and shake, made desire swirl and pool low in her abdomen as her hips jutted forward of their own accord. The need to feel his mouth against her burned through her veins and the most embarrassing whimper she’d ever heard escaped her throat when he brushed his lips against her with a feather light touch. He laughed softly, his breath warming her skin, as his tongue slipped out to lick gently against her. A growl sounded low in her throat, a warning, telling him that if he kept this up he’d be one suffering before long.

He huffed out a breath against her, pausing for a beat before opening his mouth and burying his head between her legs. His scruff rubbed against her thighs, leaving a light burn, contrasting sharply with the sweet softness of his tongue moving against her, working her open, making her knees bend and spread to accommodate him. He was good, so good, too good, utilizing his tongue and lips and teeth, sucking her lightly into his mouth and swirling his tongue against her. She cried out, hands gripping his hair, pulling him closer as her hips arched against him, silently begging him to move where she needed him most. When his tongue slipped inside her she bucked, hard, and likely would have fallen flat on her ass had he not been holding her up. He didn’t stop as her shaking increased and her breathing started coming in hard pants, only shifted to push against her with his shoulder, freeing his hand to slide down over her hip, across her thigh, directly to her center. He moved his tongue out of the way, bringing it back up to flatten against her aching clit while he slipped two fingers inside, curling them into her, pumping them hard as her muscles started to flutter and tighten. She was so close, her head rushing with pleasure, she just...needed...a little…..

She screamed as he sucked against her clit and thrust a third finger in, pushing her roughly over the edge of orgasm. He held her tightly, lapping her up as she came for him, bringing her gently back down to earth, ceasing his movements until she opened her eyes. They were glazed over, staring blankly at the wall, and a stupid sappy grin was plastered over her mouth, but when he rose up, sliding against her, her eyes snapped back to his. She could feel him, straining hard against her abdomen, and desire sang through her blood, igniting again as quickly as it had flowed away.

She jumped up an inch, knowing he would catch her, and she was right. His arms came to rest under her ass as her legs wrapped around him, lining him up perfectly against her entrance. He didn’t have to wait to thrust into her; she was dripping wet, her fresh arousal mixing with the water running down between. He captured her mouth as he fucked her, his tongue pushing against hers as deeply as his cock inside her. The tiles of the shower were freezing against her burning skin, the water lukewarm as it washed over her, but none of it mattered. All she could focus on was the feel of Killian sliding against her, his mouth devouring her, his breath coming out in soft whimpers, his hand grabbing her ass tightly, using the leverage to angle her up so he could slam into her as deep as possible. Another scream tore from her throat, leaving it raw and ragged, and her eyes clenched shut as her head was thrown back, her over sensitized flesh screaming with too much pleasure. She could feel a second orgasm building as he slammed her against the wall, a bruise forming in the small of her back from the force, and she knew he was close, too, felt his cock twitching deep inside her, straining with the need for release. She forced her eyes open in time to see his head falling back, mouth open in ecstasy, and he was  _ so damn close _ he just needed a little….bite.

She leaned forward, the new angle pulling him in deeper than she thought possible, and wrapped her mouth around the pulse point jumping in his throat. She bit down, hard, leaving teeth marks etched in his skin, marking him as hers and her alone, and the sting mixed with the feel of her walls fluttering against him for the second time sent Killian tumbling over the edge with her.

They breathed against each other as they came down from their mutual high, Emma dropping back to the floor, Killian pulling her tightly against him and kissing her forehead. They stayed there as the water changed from lukewarm to cold, until they were both shivering and the risk of being cold outside the shower became less than the risk of freezing to death in it. Killian wrapped Emma in their thickest, fluffiest towel, drying her and then himself until water no longer dripped off them. Kissing the tip of her nose, he hefted her into his arms and carried her to their bed. She rolled to her side and sighed peacefully, her eyes closing and her breath starting to come evenly. Killian smiled down at her, love sweeping through him so completely he thought he might burst from it. But instead, he lay down next to her and wrapped her in his arms, curling protectively around her as they both fell into the deep sleep that only comes after mind blowing sex.


End file.
